Birthday Surprise
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: It's Rex's birthday coming up, but Amy is stumped on what to give him for his birthday. There is one idea, but she doesn't know how Rex would handle it. Rated M for sexual content


_**Me: Hello, my dinos. It's been a while since I've done one of these stories. Since it's a certain characters birthday coming up, I decided to write a story for the occasion. But now it's time for Rex to get lucky, let's go!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Dinosaur King, you know**_

It's been five years since the D-Team has met Amy, and she has made some really great friends...especially one.

Walking up to the Taylor's house, Amy has arrived to surprise Rex before he gets back. Tomorrow was Rex's birthday and Amy wanted to give Rex the perfect gift for him. "Alright, Zoe said Max and his parents are out tonight buying Rex's presents, and it'll be just Rex home tonight." She says aloud, "She said Max keeps a key under the mat." She looks under a mat near the front door and finds a key, "Well, that was easy."

After opening the door, Amy enter the house and up the stairs while feeling really uncomfortable. "I hope Max won't mind if I do this." She enters Rex's room and is amazed how organized and clean it is. She takes off her backpack, unzips one of the flaps, and digs out a couple rolls of ribbon. "I think Rex will like it...I hope." She says.

* * *

Some time later, Rex has gotten back home and was surprised to see it all quiet. "Hello?" He calls out before assuming, "Huh, looks like I'm fending for myself tonight." Rex takes off his shoes and heads upstairs to his bedroom. He opens the door and heads inside…

"H-Hey, Rex."

Rex looks towards his bed.

"W-WHAT THE…?!"

Rex couldn't believe what he was seeing right now, Amy, on his bed, wearing nothing but ribbon that covered her upper chest and waist. She was in the purple ribbon with a shy look on her face as she was blushing red. While still in shock, blood was seen dripping from Rex's nose and could feel himself getting hard. "What's going on?!" He asks.

"W-Well…I wa...wanted to give...give you a really good um...gift." Amy stutters, "But...but I couldn't...find you a-anything good. So I...I got this idea for...for you birthday. M-Me."

"I...I don't get it?" Rex said.

"I mean...I'm your 'toy' for tonight."

Rex turns a bit red, "You don't mean…?" Amy nods. Rex was now vibrant red all over as steam poured out of his ears. Amy tells him, "It's...it's okay if y-you don't like my gift. I...I can just-"

Amy is cut off as Rex is seen cupping her cheek, turning her head towards him, and leans in for a kiss. Surprised at first, Amy melts into the kiss and kisses him back. As they make out, Amy lies down on the bed as Rex kicks off his shoes. She licks the bottom of her lip begging for entrance, Rex allows it and the two begin to explore each others mouths with their tongues. Rex begins to get adventurous, he places a hand onto Amy's leg and begins feeling up and down her leg getting Amy to moan. He then moves his hand towards her butt and gives it a squeeze, making her yelp and the two separate from the kiss. "S-sorry." She apologizes, "This...this is my first time."

Rex gives a reassuring smile, "Hey, it' my first time too. No need to worry Amy, you're doing fine." Amy looks into his crystal blue eyes, she blushes and smiles. She shys away for a second and asks Rex, "Well, do you want to...have fun with your birthday present?"

"I'd be delighted."

Rex and Amy go back to kissing as Amy begins to unzip Rex's jacket. He takes it off and tosses it stop kissing for Amy to carefully take of Rex's necklace and set it aside on the side table. Rex then leads kisses down Amy's neck, get her to moan some more. He then undoes the ribbons to Amy's chest, he removes the ribbons for Amy to cover her chest with her arm.

"Sorry if I don't have big breasts." She said.

Rex playfully shook his head, "Amy, I don't care if you don't have big breasts. All I care about is for you to feel happy and secure." While using her other hand, Amy placed her hand on her cheek and blushes at the compliment Rex gave. "Well...o-okay." Amy removes her arm away from her chest, revealing to Rex her breasts. Rex takes a hand and begins to gently massage her left boob making her moan, he then leans in and begins to kiss around her other breast. Amy moaning continues to grow as Rex begins to suck on her nipple. He continues for a while before switching sides, Amy has never felt this much pleasure before and is enjoying every single bit of it.

After some time, Rex departs to give Amy a little downtime. He asks, "So, what did you think?"

"...Amazing." Amy pants.

"I can tell." Rex then points to her pussy, and both can see she has leaked some of her juices. He then says, "I guess I'm that irresistible to you, huh?"

"You really are." Amy replies.

Rex extends a hand while saying, "Let me take care of that." Rex pulls the last ribbons covering Amy away, revealing her wet pussy. He notices Amy blushing like mad before he kisses her womanhood. Amy yelps, "Eep." The young teen places more kisses, Amy grips the bed sheets as this goes on. He then begins licking it, Amy moans some more and grips the sheets harder. "Rex!...I'm...I'm gonna…" But before Amy could finish her sentence, she cums all over Rex's face.

"Sorry...about that…"

"No worries, Amy. You're good." He says while wiping his face off, "Are you alright?"

"I'm good." Amy pants, "Now, would it be alright...if I pleasure you?" Rex gives a simple nod of approval, to which Amy helps take Rex's white t-shirt off. "I hope you'll like what I do." She said before placing a kiss on Rex's lips. They pucker in and out for a minute or two before Amy starts to leave a trail of kisses down Rex's collar bone, all the way down his chest and towards his pelvis. She proceed to unzip his pants and reveal a bulge underneath his underwear. Pulling down the last piece of fabric covering Rex's member, Amy reveals a six inch cock. Clearly, Rex is packing some meat.

"Oh my, it's bigger than I thought." She says. She stares at Rex's member for a while, she then starts to give Rex a handjob. "Amy." Rex grunts, "You're working wonders."

"Th-thank you." She blushed, "But, I bet you'll love this." Amy proceeds to kiss the tip of Rex's penis before giving him a blowjob. Rex groans some more, the sensation he's feeling is too great. He can feel something is about to happen.

"Amy...I...I think I'm...I'm gonna…!"

Amy knew was was about to come, she takes her mouth off of Rex's cock as he ejaculates. Rex pants, he soon notices he got cum all over Amy's face.

"Whoops, sorry. Amy." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Amy wipes some of his juices off her face and tastes it. "Mmm, very sweet." she told him.

"Thanks." He smiles. That's when Amy says...

"Rex...I want you in me."

Taken aback by the question, Rex regains composure and asks, "Really? But, why me?"

Amy looks away, she grabs what appears to be a condom from his side table. "Because...I've been crushing on you for sometime. You seem to be one of the only guys who seems to care for me and make me happy." She continues, "I also know from Zoe you've been crushing on me too. So Rex...can you do this for me?"

Silence dawned upon the two friends, Rex was left speechless. But he soon smiles, pecks at Amy's lips and replies, "I'm willing to do anything for you, Amy." While blushing and smiling, she opens up the little package and takes out the condom. She put it over Rex's still hardened member and then lies down on the bed. Rex aligns his cock with her pussy. "Alright, you still want to do this Amy?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm ready when you are." She said.

Rex nods, he enters Amy and hits the barrier. "Brace yourself." He forewarns. With a good thrust Rex breaks the barrier and blood drips out of Amy, she yelps loudly before streaming tears. Rex leans close to Amy, cups her cheek, and gives a few kisses. "I'm sorry, Amy." He said, "I was too rough."

"Just...just keep going."

Following Amy's instructions, Rex slowly thrust in and out of her. He keeps a steady pace while his partner tries to keep the rhythm. Once they do so, Rex picks up speed slowly but surely. This is sensational for the two of them, neither can describe it but their feeling of pleasure are through the roof. Rex could feel a twitch, and he knew what was about to happen. "Amy..I'm gonna...I'm gonna…"

"Do it, Rex. In me!" Amy tells him.

Rex moans as he cums into the condom. The two pant as Rex takes his member out of Amy and takes off the condom. He lays down next to Amy. "That...that...was amazing!" Rex says.

"I know." Amy agrees. That's when an idea hits her, she turns to her friend, "Rex, I want to do that again with you. Can we...be a couple?"

While turning his head, Rex says to Amy, "I'd be honored in to being your boyfriend." He grabs her hand and holds it gently. Amy then leans in and the two share one more kiss before she nuzzles with her new boyfriend. They then nap after their fun time together.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REX!"

It was the next day, everyone was over at the Taylor's celebrating Rex's birthday. Rex had opened up all his presents from everyone and now it was time for birthday cake. Right now, Max was pigging out his slice of cake at lightning fast speeds. Aki and Reese were talking about their lives and gossiping a little. Chomp, Ace, and Paris were bothering Dr. Taylor to get a bite out of his slice of cake. Rex and Amy were sharing a slice of cake when Zoe walks up to them. "Enjoying the party, Rex?" She asked.

"I am." He responds.

"Sweet." Zoe then looks to Amy, "So Amy, you said you had a gift for Rex yesterday. What was it?"

The two blush as Amy tells Zoe, "I can't reveal too much. But let's just say, my gift brought us closer." Zoe didn't get it at first, but she then notices her friends holding hands. This gets her to squeal, "Eeeeee!"

Unfortunately, Max was walking up to the group and almost had his eardrums ruptured. "What was that for, Zoe?" He asked, annoyed and while cleaning out his ear.

"Max, don't you see? Rex and Amy are a couple!" Zoe continued to squeal. Max was surprised, "Rex, is this true?"

"Yep." Rex and Amy reply.

"Aww man, lucky!" Max whined, "I hope one day I get a girlfriend, too."

"May someday you will." Amy said.

"Well anyways, congratulation you two." Zoe says, "Ahead of you will be a bright future."

"I know so, Zoe. I know so." Rex said. Rex and Amy hold each others hands, they both know whatever obstacle comes their way they will both overcome it...together.

_**Me: Done and done. Now originally I was going to post it tomorrow, but my sister's graduation party is tomorrow too so I'm gonna be busy then. But I'm at least glad I got to post it now before I have something major going on. I hope you all enjoy this and I'll see you soon. CarnotaurusMan out! :)**_


End file.
